Edge of Love
by Jinx
Summary: It could be love... if they can just get over the hate first... M/A alt. universe
1. Roomies

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except the story itself. See Cameron or whoever for the characters.

Authors Note: This is an alternate Universe story. There are no transgenics, its set in the present day and Max and Alec are normal 18 year old University students. And yes it is an M/A story.

****

EDGE OF LOVE

Chapter 1 - Roomies

"You have got to be kidding." Max Guevera stared in disbelief at the young man standing in the middle of the living room of her new home for the next year. The University accommodation officer shifted uncomfortably beside her while the handsome man gave her a smirk.

"Can I help you?" He enquired, his gaze flicking up and down her body in a way Max was way too familiar with.

"No." Max snapped at him. She turned violently on the shrinking accommodation officer her large brown eyes flashing and her dark hair swinging. "Explain to me how you placed me with a guy for a room mate when the college has a policy of same sex room mates?" Max demanded.

During her speech the young mans eyes widened. "Hey are you telling me your Max?" His grin widened and his hazel eyes twinkled with good humour.

Max ignored him, fixing her attention on the quivering girl she was currently intimidating. "Um well your name got mixed up, cause uh, its, traditionally speaking of course, is a boys name and um well the gender box must have been overlooked by accident and uh…" The officer trailed off under Max's growing anger.

Alec grinned at the scene before him. The spitfire of a girl looked ready to bite the others head of. Literally. "Now, now ladies, no harm no foul. I'm more than happy to share my room, bed or anything else with **Max**." He put a special emphasis on the traditionally male name with a sly humour.

Max turned her glare on the cocky young man. "There will be no sharing of any kind or anything with you, jerk." Alec held out his hands in an innocent gesture.

"Hey I'm a victim here to you know." He claimed. "In fact I specifically recall requesting a non smoking, non menstruating room mate."

"Pig!"

Directing his gaze at the accommodation officer Alec let his expression turn pleading. "If you were gonna make me share with a girl couldn't she at least have a human personality?" His eyes flicked back to Max's body. "Or blonde with bigger -"

"Asshole!"

Max took a step forward to hit the guy when the accommodation officer recovered her poise enough to prevent bloodshed. "I'm very sorry for the mistake but I'm afraid there is no other accommodation available at this time. Since this is a two bedroom en suite, the university will over look the same sex policy in this case as the mistake was ours and you will both receive a reduction in rent as an apology." Head down the officer dashed off before either Max or Alec could respond at all. They both looked after the figure in dismay.

"She's faster than she looks." Alec remarked after the moment of stunned silence.

"Shut up."

"Right." Alec paused. "Are you going to be having Pyjama parties with your girl friends in little nighties, cause you know I'm cool with that."

Max didn't bother to respond verbally as she dragged her bags into her new home.

"Ow!"

****

**************

"You know you have a real violent streak in you. Ever thought about seeking help for that?" Alec asked Max absently as he rubbed his shoulder from her latest punch. True it didn't hurt much, Max hardly reaching his shoulder and thinner than she should be, but still the principle mattered.

Max ignored him as she surveyed the small apartment she was sharing with Alec. The communal room was decent sized with a large TV that Alec had evidently brought with him. The two bedrooms were small, box sized really but for university owned accommodation to be expected. The bathroom if possible was even smaller, barely holding the necessary bath, toilet and sink. Still all in all Max was satisfied…or would have been minus one annoying room mate.

Alec slumped down on the sofa and started flicking through the channels. Max glanced over at him as she poured herself a glass of water and sat down at the table and started going through her notes from class. The constant click click of the remote started bugging her after only a few minutes.

"Quit it would you, I'm trying to study!" Max snapped.

"What? I didn't say anything." Alec looked over at her.

Max glared. "Stop changing the channel, what are you 5?"

"What are you 80?" Alec retorted. "I'm just trying to find something to watch."

It had been 1 week. One week of living together, sharing the bathroom, or more accurately fighting over the bathroom and Alec was already decided on the fact that he was never, ever getting married. Forget it, forget moving in with a girlfriend, getting engaged and walking down that aisle cause it just wasn't going to happen.

Alec knew on one level he was being irrational but on another he just wanted to kill the hot girl who was currently looking at him like her eyes could vaporise metal. They were hardly civil anymore and spent most of their time trying to out stare, out silence or out insult each other.

Any and all potential plus's of having a girl for a room mate had failed to materialise. Well all except the copious sight of lingerie drying around the apartment. That he could appreciate. 

"Well I'm just trying to study, which I think is a little more important than a stupid show." Max's voice brought Alec back to the present and he stood up abruptly trying to keep his temper.

"Look why do you have to be such a bitch?" _Okay not doing well with the temper. _He reflected.

"What did you call me?" Max asked enraged, standing too so they faced each other, only a few inches between the pair.

Alec found his breath catch as Max stood before him her chest heaving, cheeks flushed with anger and brown eyes spitting sparks at him. His eyes went straight to her full lips that were red with the blood that pumped though her body.

__

Fuck! Alec thought as he closed his eyes momentarily at the desire that struck him out of no where. Okay so she was pretty all the time but she was damn well gorgeous when she was ready to kill. _I'm so messed up._ He reflected.

Opening his eyes he threw caution to the wind as well a his sense of self preservation. "I called you a B-I-"

Ice cold water cascaded down his face as Max dumped her drink over his head.

"Opps." She smiled sweetly. Alec looked through his wet hair down at the slim woman who was hardly holding back her laughter.

Max took in the expression on her room mates face a split second before she recognised the danger she was in. With an undignified yelp Max leapt over the sofa as Alec lunged at her. Spinning Alec turned and followed Max as she tried to reach the safety of her room. 

__

Almost there… Max thought just before she felt a pair of strong arms grab her around her waist. Max squealed as Alec threw her slight weight over his broad shoulders.

"Put me down! Alec! Put me down now!" Max screamed as she beat her small fists against his well muscled back. Alec ignored Max's protests with a grim smile. He was going to teach the little vixen a lesson. "Alec!" 

Heading straight for the bathroom Alec secured Max with one hand before turning the shower on full blast, freezing cold. Max squirmed in his hold, kicking her legs. Alec grunted as Max managed to knee him in the stomach. In one fluid move he tossed Max under the shower stream.

Max screamed as the cold water gushed down, drenching her warm skin and ruining her clothes. "Alec you son of a-"

Alec stood back from the spray of water watching Max splash and thrash, with a small satisfied smile on his face.

The smile was abruptly knocked off his face as a small hand latched around his wrist and yanked hard. Taken by surprise Alec slipped forward on the wet tiles and landed on top of Max.

"Uhh!" 

"Ohh!"

The air knocked out of them both, Max and Alec lay there entwined under the pounding cold water, trying to catch their breath.

"I hate you."

"You started it."

"Bite me."

"Blow me."

Neither bothered moving as they lay there in some semblance of peace for the first time since they met.

TBC.

A/N: I have a series planned out. Do hold in mind this is more an introduction chapter, setting up the characters in this universe and there is an actual serious plot and there will be M/A romance but it will be a developing relationship, not going to be a fluffy easy one!

Please review if you want more!


	2. Ground Rules

Authors Note: Thank you to everyone for your reviews! Here is the next chapter. And for those who missed the note the first time around I say again, this is an **alternative universe **story, there are **no transgenics** **or pulse** etc.

EDGE OF LOVE

Chapter 2 - Ground Rules

The smell of coffee was tickling Max's nose. The delicate point twitched at the scent although her eyes remained closed in sleep. Alec grinned to himself and moved the mug of coffee from side to side, wafting the delicious warmth of the drink up Max's nose. She twitched again and her lips pursed as though she was drinking, her small pink tongue slipping out to wet her full naturally red lips.

Alec swallowed hard and decided his game had lost whatever amusement it had possessed. _Max is the biggest pain in the ass, I cant even tease her while she's asleep without her getting back at me._ "Max…" He drawled softly.

There was no response from the heavily sleeping girl lying under a heap of blankets. Two thing Alec had learnt about Max very early on in their life living together was one, that when Max slept, she slept like the dead. Two Max rarely slept. She was constantly plagued by insomnia which annoyed Alec no end when he was trying to sleep and Max was up watching TV or playing music with no consideration for their fellow humans.

"Max!" Alec said sharper this time. Still no response other than her lips arranging themselves into a pout as Alec moved the coffee away from her face to set it down on the bedside table. Sighing to himself Alec went for the classic waking Max scenario. He stood and in one quick movement yanked all of the warm covers off her sleeping body. 

A childish scream of shock came from Max as she bolted upright, her hands blindly trying to grab the edge of her blankets before Alec pulled them completely out of reach.

"No you don't" Alec tugged the blanket to the floor and fought and lost the urge to grin at the sulky girl who was sleepily rubbing her eyes like a 5 year old.

"Lemme 'lone. Wasser 'ime?" 

Alec smiled as he correctly translated Max's morning version of the English language. "The time is almost class time which in answer to your first question of why I cant leave you alone."

Since the pairs mutual soaking Max and Alec had set up a few ground rules to their relationship. The first of which forbade Alec from touching Max's underwear. The second forbade Max from speech while Alec was watching the TV. Number 3 banned girlie calendars from communal areas. The latest rule, number 4, banned Max from hitting below the belt. (This was installed after a particularly nasty fight over the last ice cream bar in the mini freezer). 

Thanks to these guidelines their interaction had settled down to a friendly animosity, with occasional lapses into above belt violence on Max's part.

After Max finally crashed out after several nights of not sleeping she was unlikely to wake on her own accord, or the alarm clocks. Therefore, after getting punched in the arm and chest for not waking her for a morning test once, Alec had taken to getting her out of bed on the mornings when she finally slept and had class. On the whole it worked effectively since he discovered her attachment to her blankets and her addiction to coffee and it saved him from a lot of bitching.

"Donn wanna ger up." Max mumbled crossly. Alec smiled cheerfully at her. 

"Oh sure you do." He picked up the mug of coffee he had prepared and gave an exaggerated inhalation of the bittersweet aroma. "Otherwise whose going to drink this wonderful freshly ground Colombi-" Alec didn't even get to finish his sentence as Max snatched the mug from under his nose. She was astonishingly fast for someone who had been speaking like a prehistoric cave woman just seconds ago.

"Hmmm." Max murmured as she gulped the hot liquid with a blissful expression. Alec flopped down on her bed and watched as she padded over to her wardrobe, dressed only in an oversize T-shirt. He checked out her long slender legs appreciatively even as he reprimanded himself for thinking of Max in that way. That would be just asking for trouble and Alec was enjoying their semi peaceful - semi friendship.

Max started to pull her night wear over her head and Alec started in surprise, realising that Max had forgotten that he was still in her room. "Uh-" A choked sound of surprise came from his throat and Alec could have cursed himself as Max pulled her shirt back down before he could see more than her smooth tanned back. She spun around, facing Alec who leapt to his feet.

Holding his hands out in surrender Alec pre-empted Max's inevitable yells. "I know I know, get out Alec!" Alec ducked out of her room. "I'll see you in class!" He called over his shoulder as he left their apartment with a smile on his face.

*******************

Max ran down the hall to her lecture theatre. She was late. Max wished she had skipped the shower she had indulged in, she would be lucky to get there before the professor who was a real dragon when it came to dealing with his students.

Skidding to a halt at the large double doors, Max peeked in and breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of kids still chatting among themselves. She wasn't too late. Stepping into the room Max scanned for a vacant seat. She groaned as a familiar face gave her wave and gestured to an empty seat beside him. Alec. Desperately Max checked the rest of the room before accepting the inevitable and moving to sit beside her room mate.

"Hey Maxie." Alec grinned at her, still happy from the almost strip show she gave him before. "Feeling human yet?"

Max scowled at him as she collapsed in the chair he had saved for her, (not that he would admit to doing that). "I told you not to call me that." She snapped.

"Yeah well I told you not to leave the toilet seat down but you ignored me on that one." Alec pointed out. 

Max rolled her eyes as she settled herself more comfortably and pulled out her note book and pen. "Whatever." The nick name Maxie made her feel uncomfortable, bringing back memories of her past. Max shook of the prickly feelings of unease. Everyone had a past, college was supposed to be the time when you could start a fresh and that was exactly what Max planned on doing. 

Alec looked at Max as her expression became dark and despondent. Sometimes she got into these moods. At first he had simply put in down to her being a hormonal girl, but now and then he got a feeling there was something else bothering her. After all it wasn't like he knew everything about her. They had hardly made peace, let alone started doing the sharing, bonding thing.

Still Alec couldn't help the concerned tone that came from his voice. "You alright Max?"

Tensing Max turned to give him a flip answer when she saw the sincerity in Alec's eyes and the wary defensiveness of his pose. It was like he was waiting for her to bite his head off and he yet he was risking asking her anyway.

As Max hesitated the doors opened and she looked down at the unfamiliar man who had walked into the lecture theatre. The students in the room automatically hushed as the 30ish man walked up to podium. Max's breath caught. He was only medium height with an average build but there was something about the spiky dark blonde hair and intellectual features that made her eyes widen and her heart skip a beat.

Alec heard Max's sharp intake of breath and looked sidewise at her, his brow furrowed.

"Wow. Check out the hottie new professor." Came the whispered voice of a girl behind Alec to her friend next to her. Alec's face scrunched up in disbelief as he looked from Max to the anonymous girl and back to the new professor. _Nah._

"Good morning. I am Professor Logan Cale and I will be taking over from Professor McFee for the remainder of the semester as he had taken leave of absence due to ill health."

"There is a God and he loves the girls in this class." The anonymous girl whispered again behind him. Alec scowled but to his immense shock Max blushed as she to heard the comment. Alec edged away from both girls as if they might be carrying something contagious.

"Do you mind? Some of us are here to learn you know." Alec said muttered curtly to the anonymous girl. Max shot him an incredulous look and Alec closed his eyes in self abasement. _Did I really just say that?_

"…So if we continue where you left off with the Bronte sisters collection of poems…" Professor Cale continued with the lecture while Alec thumped his head back repeatedly against the back of his seat as Cale's voice droned tediously over the boring subject matter.

Max however leaned forward and gave the lecture more attention than Alec had thus far seen her give anything.

__

Why did I take Poetry again? He wondered as Max attentively scribbled notes. _Oh yeah it was that or higher Mathematics._

"…and that was the lower end of the machine." Cale ended a sentence with a broad smile. A ripple of female laughter echoed around the theatre and Alec and a few of the other males of the class looked around perplexed. _Was that a joke?_

Alec sighed. _I should have taken Maths._ He leaned back again and closed his eyes, willing the class to end quickly.

"…so that's a 3000 word analysis before the next class."

Alec jerked as the sound of students packing up their stuff woke him. "Wha- uh" Wiping his hand quickly over his mouth in case he drooled Alec tried to look as though he had been awake the whole time.

Max shot him a smug look as she slung her bag over her shoulder. "Nice look Alec, ever thought of a bib?"

His mind still fuzzy from sleep Alec struggled for a retort "Well you- at least I-" He broke off as Max shook her head at him in amusement before heading down to where Professor Cale was putting away his notes. "Oh screw it."

Max stood beside the podium waiting for Professor Cale to notice her while the other student filed past her. "Is there something I can-" Professor Cale turned to face her and paused as he took in the sight of Max. "-help you with." A smile creased his face and Max smiled hesitatingly back at him.

"Hi Professor Cale, I'm Max Guevera. I just wanted to tell you how much I enjoyed the lecture." Max said as she offered her hand.

Professor Cale took her hand in his and squeezed it gently. "Please, call me Logan, I hate being so formal with my students."

Colour tinted Max's cheeks prettily. "I've read your anthology. Your poems are amazing." 

Logan shrugged in a self conscious manner that was a tad practised. "Thanks, its always nice to know people read my stuff occasionally."

Alec came down from his row and caught the last part. "I didn't know you wrote anything." He said cheerfully as he threw an arm around Max's shoulder, knowing even as he did that it was an invitation for pain.

Sure enough a sharp elbow met his stomach with a discrete amount of force. Logan smiled plastically at Alec. "Well not every one is a wide read as your…" He hesitated looking at Max with a raised eyebrow. "…girlfriend."

Max gave up any pretence of politeness and shoved Alec's arm off her shoulder. "He's not- I mean we're not-"

"- We live together." Alec smiled charmingly and stepped closer to Max, ignoring her furious glare.

"Platonically!" Max snapped quickly. "Really there was a mix up with our names." Max stumbled over the words and Alec grinned.

"Which all worked out for the best. Well we're running late aren't we Max. Good class Professor Cale." Alec looped his arm through Max's and started to pull her out the door.

"Its Logan." Professor Cale answered Alec with his eyes fixed on Max.

Max smiled and Alec rolled his eyes, pulling her through the doors which swung shut behind them.

"Alec!"

TBC.

Review!


	3. Hanger

Disclaimer: Oh just check out the disclaimer in chapter one if you care!

Authors Note: Okay I wrote this chapter for my big sis Ray as promised, lots of yummy Alec in it too! Also I will get back to Flint and Fire soon, honest! I actually forgot I had started that series and left it unfinished, sorry.

EDGE OF LOVE

Chapter 3 - Hanger On The Door

Max stumbled into her apartment. She was so tired from a very long day. Short on money Max had spent the whole of the day searching for a job. No luck so far and it was late and the only offers she had were from bars that, by the seedy atmosphere, implied she would have to put up with constant harassment while working.

Kicking the front door shut behind her Max looked around for Alec. She had missed a lecture today and wanted to borrow her room mates notes. "Alec?" She called before checking her watch. It was late and Friday night._ Jerks probably getting hammered at a party or something._ Alec was dedicated to spending every Friday and Saturday partying. 

Maybe his notes are in his room. Max thought as she threw her bag onto the sofa and headed towards Alec's bedroom opening the door without a single thought to knock.

A startled screech came from a very female figure on the bed but that was nothing compared to the scream that came from Max's throat at the sight of Alec's very naked behind in a very compromising position.

Alec was shocked by the sudden onslaught of feminine screams that assaulted his eardrums. He lifted himself off the girl beneath him and turned to face the woman at the door. "Max!" He yelled, understandably upset at the interruption.

Max squeaked as she caught the full frontal view of Alec and she quickly rose a hand to cover her face. "My eyes, my eyes!" She whimpered.

"Oh my God!" Cried the girl on the bed, pushing Alec away. "You asshole! You never told me you had a girlfriend." Slapping Alec soundly across the face she rose and started pulling on her clothes.

Alec tried desperately to regain control of the situation. "No wait! Stacey! She's not- Not anyone, I swear!" He tried to follow her but tripped over the tangled sheets and fell face first to the floor. 

The girl paused at the door next to Max and glared frostily at Alec. "My name is **Tracey!**" She said in disgust before looking at Max, who still had her eyes covered with her hands. "Good luck with the philandering pig."

Tracey slammed out of the apartment leaving Alec on the floor and Max voluntarily blind by the door. The sudden silence in the room was broken only by Alec's panting. Standing slowly Alec winced from the pain of his sudden fall and after casting a quick look at Max pulled on his jeans foregoing underwear in his hurry.

Max heard the sound of denim on skin and after a few minutes deemed it safe to take a peek. Alec had his back turned to her but his jeans were on. "Uh." For once Max was at a loss as to what to say, her mind was still processing what she had seen, _Alec's body…Alec's- Bad Max! _Shaking her head Max admonished herself for mentally replaying what she had seen. Max blinked as she realised what the girl Stacey or Tracey, whatever, had assumed about Max's relationship with Alec. "Um. Sorry?" It was the first time Max had said those words to Alec and as a result they came out rather awkwardly and with a questioning intonation.

Alec turned to face Max and her brown eyes widened as she saw him. "Uh Alec, your-" Max started to speak but Alec interrupted.

"I kinda think its my turn Max." He said, anger tensing his jaw. Max swallowed hard and again tried to interrupt him. With a quick wave of his hand Alec cut her dead and continued. "Leaving aside the barging into my room without knocking, which I might add you would kill me for, did you not notice the hanger on my bedroom door?" Alec demanded.

Max's frowned in confusion. _Hanger on the door…? _

Alec let out a snort of disgusted disbelief at the blank expression on his room mates face. "Max! It's the universal sign! You know, hanger on the door, scarf on the door, whatever on the door, means **company**!" Alec emphasised the word company just in case Max missed the meaning of the word. To his dismay Alec realised Max's attention had again wandered.

"Alec, your-"

"Max! Do you realise you just ruined whatever chance I ever had of a meaningful relationship with Stacey." Alec decided to try and bring the conversation to a girlie level that Max would hopefully comprehend.

Max raised a delicate brown eyebrow. "Tracey." She corrected with an expression that clearly said she wasn't falling for it.

Alec threw his hands up in the air. "Fine. Whatever. So I'm doing what every healthy red blooded male does and trying to get laid. You still messed it up for me."

"Alec, your-"

"I know, I know, a pig, a jerk blah blah blah." Alec rolled his eyes in frustration. "But don't think I'm going to forget this when I see you flirting with Prof., 'call me Loggie', Cale! Which by the way hello? The guy's practically old enough to be you father. Serious issue points for that Max."

Max's eyes narrowed in anger at that shot and tried to speak once more. "Alec! Your-"

"What! What the hell is so important you keep interrupting everything I try to say!" Alec yelled at Max.

"Your fly's undone." Max gritted out with a pointed glance down.

Alec froze.

Embarrassment flooded him, not helped by the unimpressed look on Max's face. Alec was comfortable with his body but self righteously ranting at a girl while you were, um, exposed without your knowledge… Well it wasn't the most dignified position to be in. Especially not when afore said girl was the most infuriating, gorgeous, nightmare of a woman on the planet.

Max shrugged at Alec's deer in headlights look. "I did try to tell you." Max pointed out unnecessarily. Alec still found himself unable to move and Max wondered if she had permanently traumatised the guy. She pointed to out the room and spoke slowly and clearly to make sure he understood her. "I'm going to have a bath." She paused and looked at him, waiting for a reaction. None came. _Hmm. _Oh well if he was still like this when she got out she could get help then. Happy with this Max left to relax in a nice hot bath.

When Max was finally out of sight Alec let his head drop down so he could only see the floor. "I hate my life."

****

****************

"Peace?" Max's voice was unusually gentle as she came and sat next to Alec on the sofa a few hours later, dressed in pjs and a dark red robe.

Alec didn't turn his attention from the TV and grunted non commitally to the petit woman beside him. Max sighed. Alec was a man, she reminded herself. It just wasn't fair of her to expect the same standard of behaviour from him that she would from a girl room mate. Beside she had got him back already for the jab at Professor Cale.

"Look I'm sorry about ruining your night with that girl." Max pulled a leg onto the sofa and curled her arm around the knee, hugging her leg.

Alec nodded after a heartbeat. "Her name was Tracey." He offered lamely in a somewhat despondent manner.

A smile quirked at Max's face and she nodded in affirmation at his correct memory of the girls name. "Right. I'm sure she was a very nice girl and I'm sorry I messed up your chance to…have a meaningful relationship." Max managed to get the sentence out with a serious tone.

Alec shrugged. "Well its not like being alone is all that bad." He said it a self pitying manner. "Never having anyone to touch me, kiss me, love me…" Alec hid an internal smile as Max nodded sympathetically.

"Well you know you will always have someone who will take care of at least one of those three things for you." Max leaned towards him and ruffled his short light brown hair.

"I will?" Surprised Alec faces Max, only inches from her beautiful features. _Max cant have fallen for this crap can she?_ He wondered in hope.

"Of course you will." Max said in a voice full of concern. She stood up and started to walk towards her bedroom. Alec's hopeful eyes followed her. "That right hand of yours isn't going anywhere." Max grinned as she let the door swing shut.

"Hey!"

TBC.

A/N: Oh poor Alec, I do feel bad for him - naughty keyboard for writing that! (I have trouble accepting responsibility for my brain.)


	4. The Assumption

Authors Note: Beware of Logan's presence in this chapter but don't despair because I promised M/A and I will deliver (eventually - evil laugh). Story gets more serious from this point on kiddies but remains within PG-13 boundaries but in **WARNING** mature subjects ahead.

****

EDGE OF LOVE

Chapter 4 - The Assumption

"Okay, that's it for today, do the reading and don't forget to get drunk tonight." The laughter that echoed the lecture theatre was mostly female as the men rolled their eyes at the older mans attempt to be cool.

Alec snorted as he shoved his books into his bag and looked around for Max. She had chosen to sit down front with the rest of the girls while all the men seemed to have migrated to the back rows for Professor Cale's lectures. As most of the students filed out he saw Max lingering in her seat before going up to the man who was collecting his notes together. Frowning he decided to wait for her and sat back in his seat hoping neither would notice his presence.

"Hi professor Cale." Max said as she walked up to him. A wide smile split Logan's face as he saw the girl. 

"Hi Max. How you going with the course material. No problems I hope. And its Logan remember?"

"Right Logan, sorry. My dad was kinda strict about how to address your elders when I was a kid." Max saw the slightly disgruntled expression on the professors face and gasped. "Oh. Not that your elderly or I mean um." Max stammered. "Your really young and cute and everything not that I think your cute, I mean you are but-." Max slapped her hand over her mouth in shock at what she had just said.

Logan relaxed and even managed a smile at the flustered girl. "Max its okay really. I know what you meant."

Max hesitatingly removed her hand and tried a small smile still blushing lightly. "Sorry, its just… Anyway I'm fine with the course but I did have a few problems with Blake's work." Max rolled her eyes. "Sometimes I'm a bit dense about subtext and metaphors."

Logan smiled reassuringly at the girl. "Max you are not dense in any way. In fact…" His voice dropped lower. "I can even tell you confidentially of course that you don't need to worry about your grade on the Bronte essay."

Max grinned at the professor. "Really, cause I was kinda worried about the bit on-"

"Trust me Max, it was fine, very good in fact. I'm handing back the papers tomorrow." Logan assured the young girl. "But you know if you want to grab a coffee we could go over some of Blake's stuff if you would like to."

Max smiled. "Really cause that would be-"

"Such a great thing to do if you didn't already have other plans right Maxie?" Alec had come down from the seats unnoticed and decided this would be a timely point at which to interrupt.

"Alec!" Max glared at her room mate.

Logan looked between the two of them. "Alec." He nodded at the younger man. "I didn't see you up there."

Alec grinned charmingly. "Well you know I was just waiting for Maxie to finish yapping so we could get going on our plans."

"We don't have plans Alec." Max gritted out between clenched teeth.

"Oh baby! Don't tell me you forgot that today is our 3 month anniversary!" Alec managed to sound shocked and hurt at the same time. He turned to Logan. "Memory like a sieve buddy, but what can you do."

"Anniversary?" Logan sounded confused as he looked at Max who was fuming silently not trusting herself to speak. "I thought you two were just friends."

"Friends might be a stretch." Max bit out as she threw her death stare at Alec who smiled disarmingly.

"Its been 3 months since we moved in together." Alec explained. "And what a slice of heaven it has been too." _If heaven involves regular beatings and tantrums_.

"Oh." Logan sounded perplexed. "Well then another-"

"No! Now is fine Logan." Max discreetly pinched Alec hard on the arm who yelped. "We can **celebrate** later Alec."

Alec frowned as he rubbed his arm. "Fine, be like that." He said sulkily. _Only trying to help stop you making a mistake with the sleaze. _He added silently.

"Great." Logan had brightened up considerably. "I know this wonderful café which serves the best pastries…" Max and Logan walked out together leaving Alec behind to hear their voices fade away.

"Pastries." Alec muttered to himself. "She hates pastries."

***************

"So how were the pastries?" Alec asked as Max walked into their apartment late in the evening. "Like them so much you had to spend…" Alec checked his watch "4 and a half hours eating them?"

Max threw her bag down onto the table and glared at her room mate. "What, you're my mom now?" She asked angrily her good mood evaporating instantly. "And what the hell were you trying to pull with that anniversary bullshit earlier?" She demanded.

"Hey I was just trying to stop you making some mistake with that Humbert!" Alec retorted.

"Humbert! He's only 11 years older than me and I'm over 18!" Max yelled "Besides, we're not even like that" She added. "Or is ruining my life just a hobby of yours?"

Alec ran a hand through his hair and tried to calm down. He already knew from experience that yelling was the worst thing to do around Max cause it inevitably led to physical violence.

"Look Max. Believe it or not I am trying to help. This kind of guy is only after one thing, I know the type, they leech onto some freshman and do the whole 'deep and intellectual' thing. But at the end of the day he's only trying to get you into bed."

"That is such a load of crap. And for you information Logan is very deep and intellectual, I've read his poetry its fantastic!" Max defended.

Alec sighed heavily. "Max there are reasons why there are rules against teachers dating students you know."

Max shrugged. "So, who's going to tell?" Eyes widening Max turned to Alec and grabbed his arm. "Don't you dare!"

"Hey." Alec shook off her grip. "Calm down I'm not going to tell anyone, I'm only trying to look out for you Max." Max relaxed and Alec couldn't resist another jab. "Besides, I thought you two 'weren't even like that'" Alec quoted Max.

Max shot him a dirty look and Alec smirked. 

"Anyway I was just warning you." Alec continued. "But I guess its not like your some innocent virgin or anything." He laughed before taking in Max's blush and uncomfortable expression and stopped abruptly. "Your kidding." He stated, staring at Max. It couldn't be, she couldn't be… He had heard the language that came out of that girls mouth and there was no way she a virgin!

"I- " Max squirmed. "So what if-"

"Oh my god, You are, aren't you?" Alec said deadpan in shock.

Max threw a vicious look at Alec and crossed her arms across her chest defensively. "Its not like I haven't done anything." She scowled. "I've dated and done, well everything but **that**." She admitted, scuffing her toe into the floor. "My dad was really strict and I never really felt connected to anyone enough to…I wanted it to be more special than just some high school boy looking to score."

Alec felt his chest constrict at Max's confession. He honestly didn't know what to say. He would never have dreamt that tough chick Max had never been with a guy.

"Look Max. Logan is not the guy for you, he's the wrong type to lose-"

"What and a drunken frat boy is the right type?" Max asked her anger coming back. "Just because you sleep with any ho that crosses your path doesn't mean everyone is like that. You don't know anything about real feelings Alec. I'm sorry I ever thought I could trust you enough to tell you this stuff! I'm sorry your even in this world!"

Alec's expression closed down into a cold mask as her words hit him like a slap, and stung more than any punch she had ever given him.

"Fine. Do what you want." He said flatly, his hazel eyes cutting like ice into her heated brown orbs. Rachel's face flashed through his mind and he grabbed Max by the arm and dragged her close to him. "But don't ever tell me I don't know about real feelings Max." He gave her a small shake and then released her, missing the look of shock on her face as he turned away. "Don't ever tell me that…"

TBC.

A/N: I know Max is not a virgin in the show but she has never had a real relationship prior to Logan and only had sex because of heat (which is irrelevant in this universe). So I wanted to show her innocence and lack of experience with men emotionally as due to the lack of experience physically. Oh and yes I brought Rachel up, it just didn't seem right to ignore her from Alec's life. More will be revealed soon on both their pasts.


	5. Thawing

Authors Note: Check out my other M/A stories, just click on my name and don't forget to review!

Disclaimer. Not my characters but my universe so nuh!

****

EDGE OF LOVE

Chapter 5 - Thawing

Alec shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he tried to pay attention to the blond sitting across from him. She was the complete opposite from the type of woman he usually dated but after his falling out with Max he had gone and gotten hammered at the student bar and found himself with a dinner date with the voluptuous blonde opposite him.

__

Max… Alec sighed. The atmosphere in the apartment was starting to get to him. It had been two days since their fight and they were maintaining a cold silence to each other that was beginning to give him frostbite. _I might have over reacted a bit._ Alec acknowledged to himself. _After all she was just being Max and shooting her mouth off. Its not like she knows about Rachel or anything…_

Alec train of thought was broken off by a gentle cough by the blonde who was now looking at him with a slightly strained, expectant smile.

Fuck, what the hell was she talking about? Alec wondered frantically.

"So, how about them Tigers, huh?" Alec tried as his brain gave up in disgust. She frowned at him and he tried his golden standby and smiled charmingly. She melted like butter in the sun and Alec breathed a silent sigh of relief. _Okay, your with a cute girl, Kendra might be a little too blonde but she's still good looking, just forget about Max for one evening and try to enjoy yourself…. Oh crap!_ Alec's pep talk came to an abrupt halt as the door to the cosy Italian restaurant opened and Max walked in followed closely by Professor Logan Cale.

Kendra noticed Alec's distraction and turned to see the source of it. To Alec's shock she let out a piercing squeal and stood up. Wide eyed, Alec saw a similar expression on Max and Logan's face as they noticed the pair.

"Oh my God Max!" Kendra walked over and enveloped Max in a over enthusiastic embrace that threatened to knock Max off her feet. "I haven't seen you in ages!"

Max tried to pull herself together as she attempted to smile was disentangling the other woman. "Kendra hi. Its good to see you again, how have you been?" Out of the corner of her eye Max spotted Alec standing and walking the few feet to join the other three.

"Ohhh." Kendra whispered. "So good and I'm here with a total hottie!" She rushed out before Alec reached her side. Seeing Max look at Alec, Kendra winked and mouthed the word 'hot' at her. Logan kept silent behind Max and watched the scene with a pained expression.

Alec tried to shut down the emotions to keep them from showing on his face._ Cant she leave me one piece of my life untouched by her! _ Seeing Max again, dressed in that outfit of barely there red silk and a black skirt with a slit practically to heaven, did nothing to incline Alec to be the bigger person here. On the contrary the fact that she had worn that outfit, which just screamed sexy and sophisticated, for Logan Cale's benefit only fuelled his anger

"Max." Alec greeted coolly.

"Alec." Max managed in a civil tone and nod.

"Cale." Alec added so as not to seem rude.

"Alec." Another nod.

"Oh my! This is too perfect." Kendra grinned. "You guys all know each other. Max took the Intro Japanese course with me. We have to all sit together, this is such a happy coincidence!" 

"Wha-"

"Actually-"

"Uh Kendra-"

But in flurry she was gone to speak to the waiter to have two tables moved together for them, leaving the three behind with their mouths flapping in the air. The tension rose steadily as the four of them were re seated and the waiter stood by to take their drink orders. 

"I'll have a beer thanks. Kendra?" Alec asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh a beer too please." The blonde smiled widely at the cute Italian waiter who discreetly smiled back.

Max opened her mouth to order a beer when Logan spoke over her. "Do you have a 1968 French Marlow?" He asked, naming a very expensive, exclusive wine.

"Um no sir." The waiter pointed out, with a slightly confused look. "We have an excellent house wine however."

Max flushed lightly in embarrassment. "I'm happy with just a beer Logan."

Logan frowned at Max. "Don't be ridiculous. How about the 1979 Jacque Harlow?" The waiter shook his head apologetically. "The 1983 Kain?" Logan asked his voice hardened slightly in frustration.

The waiter looked strained and near tears. "Perhaps I should get the manger and you can ask him-"

"1965 Austrian Gellor?" It came out as more exasperated.

The waiter looked like he wanted to bolt and Alec winced in sympathy. "The ho- house wine is really lov-lovely." He stammered.

Logan scowled but nodded his head. "If the house wine is all they have that you have it will have to do. Red will be fine, thank you." Logan dismissed the waiter and resettled his features into a smile at Max. "I'm actually quite a bit of a wine buff Max I'm afraid." 

"So am I." Alec muttered.

Logan looked sceptically at the younger man. "Oh, your into wine Alec. Really?"

Alec grinned. "Not at all. I meant I was afraid. For a moment I thought the waiter might piss his pants."

Max managed to turn an unexpected laugh into a cough as Kendra pealed with laughter and Logan glowered. Alec cast his eyes to the ceiling. _I must have been a murdering son of a bitch in my former life to deserve this. _ He reflected.

*******************

The evening was progressing uncomfortably. Fortunately Kendra managed to talk enough for the rest of the table to put together. Alec found himself liking her simply for her lively spirit and openness, he hoped she would hang around as a friend after he told her he wasn't interested in her in a romantic sense. 

As they drank their coffee Alec noticed Max and Logan speaking quietly in a hushed manner. Suspiciously he eyed them, tuning out Kendra's chatter. Alec noticed Logan's hand slipping under the table. He saw Max's eyes widen and clenched his hand into a fist. 

Logan leant nearer Max and nuzzled the side of her face in a suggestive way while his hand massaged her thigh. Max smiled at him shyly but felt Alec's glare on her and pulled back from her professors touch. She really liked Logan, he had been so sweet to her, he was smart and good… 

"Do you want to come back to my place?" Logan whispered into her ear, his lips just brushing her skin. Max's stomach fluttered at the question and she nodded biting her lower lip as she blushed lightly and took his hand in hers, entwining their fingers.

Alec heard the quietly spoken words and Max's response. He felt his stomach sicken and his heart twist. Was Max really going to leave with Logan, go back to his place and…

Reaching across the table Alec pretended to drop the bread basket and knocked over Max's glass of red wine. Max gasped and leapt back but the wine splashed over skirt anyway. "Alec!" She cried out in disbelief.

"Sorry." Alec said completely unapologetically. He stood and grabbed Max's arm, pulling her upright, while Logan tried to dab her lap with his napkin. "Let's get you cleaned up. Excuse us." Without missing a beat Alec steered the still protesting Max away from the table and away from Logan.

"What the hell do you think your doing!" Max hissed at Alec as he manhandled her into the back hallway of the restaurant. She wrenched her arm away from Alec's grip and crossed her arms defensively over her chest.

Alec ran a hand over his face, suddenly feeling very tired. "I'm sorry about that Max."

"Well you should be! Do you know how hard it is to get red wine out of clothes?" Max demanded.

"I'll pay for the dry cleaning! Why do you always have to be such a bitch! I apologised didn't I?"

Alec saw Max about to open her mouth, no doubt to make a comment that was going to make his strangle her and he cut her off quickly.

"I am sorry." He said sincerely. "I know we're officially not talking right now Max but-"

"Hey you're the one that flipped off the deep end the other night!" Mat interrupted.

Alec blanched at the mention of their argument but he took a deep breath. "If you want me to say sorry for that Max, you will be waiting a long time." 

Max scowled at him but Alec continued resolved, if he wanted a friendship with Max then she had to know more than the tricks and treats veneer he portrayed to the world. Despite himself Alec had come to care about his infuriating room mate. "I just wanted to talk to you about Cale."

"Please. You don't know anything about love or relationships."

"I've been in love before Max." Alec said quietly and completely serious. 

"With what, a blow up doll?"

Alec's expression flooded with pain and whatever else Max had been going to say stuck in her throat. Alec started to walk away without another word but stricken with guilt Max grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Alec I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Max bit her lower lip. 

Nodding Alec swallowed hard. "It ended badly…we- she-" Alec broke himself off and shook his head. "It doesn't matter, the point is I know we fight a lot but I care about you…Something as special as your first time…Max you need to be sure." Alec's hand moved of his own accord and he cupped her cheek gently in his strong hand. 

Max looked up at him at the quiet, sincere tone of his voice. "Alec look, I'm sorry about what I said the other day, I know I can be a real bitch sometimes." Alec let out a small laugh at that and Max managed smile.

"Well, maybe its my charming personality."

Max laughed before becoming serious again. "I really like Logan, Alec." Max whispered in a small voice. She caught his eyes. "And I think he really likes me too."

Alec looked down into Max's hesitant warm eyes and he managed to shove his own feelings down. Maybe he was wrong, maybe Logan was a great guy who would make her really happy. Maybe.

Alec let his mask slip into place and held out his hands in surrendering gesture. "Well never let it be said that I stood in the way of true love." He grinned at Max and was pleased to see an answering smile. "Lets get back to our dates shall we?"

"Yeah." Max looked sideways at her room mate. "Are you alright Alec."

His mask wavered for a moment before he smirked at her and slung an arm around her shoulder. "I'm always alright."

TBC.


	6. First Love

Disclaimer: Still not mine, bet that's a shock for you!

Authors Note: Sorry for the delay in updating, hope you like the new chapter.

****

EDGE OF LOVE

Chapter 6 - First Love

Alec lay on his bed asleep but his brow was furrowed in pain as his subconscious tortured his dreams with memories of the past. Memories that he would give anything to forget.

****

Flashback;

"Alec? What is he talking about?" The confused girl faced Alec while his friends looked on with mocking smiles.

Alec glared at the handsome man who was standing near his girlfriend. "Nothing Rachel, just ignore him, lets get out of here." He reached for her arm but his buddy intervened.

"C'mon man, a jokes a joke but don't you think your taking things a bit far now Alec?" Steve said with a faux concerned tone.

"What do you mean a joke? Alec?" Rachel's voice raised in her distress but the faith she put in his name only made Alec's gut twist further.

"Rachel-" Alec looked into her trusting eyes and found the words stuck in his throat. He hadn't mean to fall in love with the girl in front of him, hadn't meant for what had started as a harmless bit of healthy competition to get so far out of hand. She was so beautiful, long dark hair that spilled over her shoulders and bright lively eyes. How could he have helped falling for her when her sweet nature and natural intelligence had matched her physical beauty.

"You were a bet honey." Steve uttered the damning truth. "Alec bet he could make the ice queen of campus fall in love with him before the end of the semester." Steve grinned now at the shock on Rachel's face. "Damn if I didn't lose 20 bucks because of you sweet heart."

****

Present;

Alec whimpered as his mind replayed the look of devastation and betrayal that had filled Rachel's face when she had looked at him and seen the truth in Alec's bleak eyes.

****

Flashback;

"Rachel wait!" Alec ran after the grief stricken girl down the paving of the house where the party had been. He caught up with her by her Porsche as she fumbled with the lock.

"Rachel I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Alec pleaded, his hands trying to still her frantic attempts to get away from him.

"Let me go!" Tears blinded her as she struggled and Alec blinked back his own at the pain he had caused in his youth and stupidity. 

:I'm sorry, it was a bet but I love you Rachel, I fell in love with you-" Alec was cut off as Rachel slapped his soundly across the face. Taking advantage of his stunned stillness she shoved him away and got in her car, screeching as she pulled out of the drive.

Alec watched her car race down the quiet street towards the corner. _I can get her back, ill call her when she gets home. Tell her how much I love her, I'll make it up to- _

Her high powered convertible took the corner too fast and too late.

"RACHEL!" 

****

Present;

"RACHEL!" Alec screamed as he jerked upright in his bed, his sweat soaked hands clutching at the sheets he lay on. His breath came out in short terrified gasps as he relived the grief and shock of the night he lost the first girl he had ever loved. 

The door to his bedroom opened. "Alec what the fuck-?" Max's voice trailed off as she took in the sight of her cheerful obnoxious room mate looking like his world had been destroyed.

Without thought Max crossed the room and gathered the half insensible Alec in her arms, tucking his head into the curve of her neck and cradling his body like a child. "Alec." She whispered his name, only worry and fear in her voice now and she tried to soothe the man who clung to her slight frame like she was the only thing keeping him alive.

Max felt his body shudder against hers and a dampness wet her neck as she realised he was silently sobbing in her arms.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He gasped against her skin. Max felt empathetic tears prick her eyes at the torture in Alec's voice.

"Shhh. Its okay, everything's alright now." She hushed him, wishing she knew what was causing his pain so she could make everything better.

"I didn't mean for it to go so far, but I fell in love with you." Alec whimpered. Max's eyebrows shot up in shock.

"God, I loved you so much Rachel." Alec tightened his hold on the dark haired woman in his arms. "I'm so sorry." Max stroked his head gently even as her forehead furrowed in confusion. _Rachel, that's the ex he said it ended badly with._ Max recalled. Looking down at his face, Max swallowed hard. _God, what happened between them to leave him like this?_

"Its alright Alec." She whispered helplessly, not understanding what he was talking about. Max sat beside him, holding Alec for an hour whispering assurances until he quietened.

Max was cramped between Alec's heavy body and the headboard of his bed and she longed to stretch her aching muscles. Thinking Alec was asleep again Max moved his head to rest once more on the pillow and attempted to slip from his grasp.

She was almost free but as her skin left all contact with Alec his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. "Don't leave me." His eyes for the first time looked directly at Max, hazel bright and alert.

Max hesitated, he had been calling her Rachel since she had come in here and she didn't think she was comfortable staying with an emotionally vulnerable Alec under false pretences. Unable to speak she simply shook her head.

Alec tightened his hold on her, his eyes pleaded with hers. "Please don't leave me as well Max." Max's eyes widened at his recognition of her and his plea for her not to leave him as well as Rachel broke her heart. She didn't know what had happened between them but whatever it was had left a lasting trauma on the young man that shared her home. If there was one thing Max knew it was how the past can haunt you and demons can torment you.

Nodding Max slipped between the sheets with Alec, stopping only to pull a comforter over them both. She was suddenly conscious of the fact all she wore was a very short shirt and her underwear whilst Alec was naked except for his boxers. Unconcerned Alec tugged Max closer and curled himself around her body, entangling limbs before sighing heavily and closing his eyes. Max relaxed, the tension leaving her body as she took their sleeping arrangements for what it was, comfort for someone in pain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alec felt warm and safe. A small smile crossed his lips and he sleepily tightened his hold on the soft body in his arms, breathing in the scent of vanilla and cherry.

Vanilla? Cherry? Body? The thought jolted Alec fully awake and his eyes snapped open to see the sleeping face of Max lying on the pillow next to him. Memories from the night before flashed back to him and Alec silently groaned as he recalled begging his room mate to stay with him last night. _Shit._ He thought, hating the idea of showing weakness to anyone. Yet Max had helped him, held him and comforted him in a way that had given him peace for the first time since Rachel had died.

Being careful not to move too much and wake the sleeping girl, Alec studied Max from a new perspective. Who knew the bitchy Max had a soft side. Alec smiled softly as she wrinkled her nose up when a lose hair slipped tickling her face. Unable to help himself Alec gently brushed the hair aside, caressing her soft skin as he did so. Max responded to the touch by burrowing closer to Alec if that was possible. Alec bit his lip at her action as he realised they were both wearing very little and he struggled to control his body's automatic response to her closeness.

Unsure of how Max would react to waking with them in this kind of embrace Alec tried to subtly extract himself from her limbs. Max moaned in protest of her body pillow's attempts to move away and sleepily opened her large brown eyes.

Hazel eyes met her and Alec offered a small smile at seeing her waken. "Morning." 

"Ahh!" Max yelped and threw herself backwards, forgetting that she was currently wound around Alec. With an undignified grunt of surprise Alec found himself pulled forward to land heavily on Max's small body. _Damn Max is stronger than she looks._ Alec reflected.

"What are you doing? Get off me!" Max pushed against Alec's chest, her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment and breathing heavily from Alec's weight.

Max looked so cute in her misplaced rage and indignity that Alec couldn't help tease her a little. Propping himself up on his elbows so he would stop crushing her he offered a charming grin. "Hey if I recall you were the one that pulled me on top of you." Alec pointed out.

Max glared at him, whatever softness she had developed disappearing in the morning light. "Yeah well you- I - you-" She stuttered, searching for someway to blame this on Alec. "Just get off you jerk." Max gave up and resorted to her usual defence of name calling.

Alec's eyes twinkled. "**Get off**? Well if you insist Max but I don't know what this will do to our friendship." He teased layering on the innuendo. If possible Max's cheeks burned even more red.

"You asshole!" Max bit out as she tried to manoeuvre her knee into a place that was only meant to be treated nicely.

Alec shifted his lower body to counter Max's move. "Oh no, you don't. Have you forgotten the house rules Maxie?" He asked jokingly.

"Well there is a new house rule now about waking me up in the middle of the night!" Max retorted. Alec froze momentarily and his face shuttered at the reminder of his nightmare.

Max paused in her struggling as she realised Alec's reaction. She hadn't meant to be mean by throwing that in his face. He just seemed like his normal self now and she wasn't used to holding back with her fighting with Alec. Seeing the remembered pain flit across his mask Max regretted her words.

"I'm sorry Alec." She whispered softly.

Alec looked down at Max who lying still beneath him and his breath caught. This was a Max he didn't see very often. A Max who had dropped all her bull shit and aggression and who actually seemed to care about him.

Alec managed a small smile for Max which she hesitatingly returned as he raised himself off her body. "Not a problem." He searched for words as Max slowly stood. "I'm sorry about being such a pain last night Max." He offered, not looking at her.

Max hesitated. "You weren't a pain Alec." Max looked at Alec's bowed head. "I'm here you know, if you need to talk or whatever." She offered.

Looking up Alec smiled genuinely at Max. "I know." Max smiled back at him and started towards the door.

"Max?" Alec called after and she paused. "Thank you." It was softly said but heartfelt and Max could only smile and nod as she left the room to get ready for her classes.

TBC.

A/N: Lots of angst I know but more light hearted next chapter I hope. Please review!


	7. Sweet Sleep

Disclaimer:  I don't think the characters are mine but the universe is!  

Authors Note:  I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!  (Cowers under desk)  I know it has been unpardonably long since I updated but I started my Masters at Uni and have since been drowning in work.  I know it's terrible of me since I swore to myself ( and a few others) that I would actually finish this story so I will be so good about updating from here on in.

Again – Sorry!

**Warning** – Frank mentions of sex and related issues ahead!  Bail now if you ignored rating!

EDGE OF LOVE 

Chapter 7 – Sweet Sleep

Alec looked up from the television to check his watch for what seemed like the hundredth time that evening.  "How long does it take to eat pasta anyway?"  He mumbled to himself, annoyed at the niggling feeling inside of him that he refused to acknowledge.  The television was muted and only a soft flickering light illuminated the living room.

Max had been out to dinner with Logan and although Alec knew it wasn't his place to worry about her, he did.  After the night at the restaurant Max had returned home with Alec, turning down Logan's invitation to go back to his place.  Whether it had been their conversation or simply cold feet, Alec didn't know but he was grateful for it.

Now however as he tried to convince himself he wasn't waiting up for Max to get home, Alec tried to shove down the rising fear and jealousy that threatened.  Somehow, Alec wasn't sure exactly how or when, but Max and Alec had developed a closeness that Alec was extremely protective of.  Perhaps it had been the fights, the confessions, the holding…  Alec's mind drifted slightly at the remembrance of how Max had felt in his arms, her skin touching his…

Blinking sharply Alec shook his head as though to physically dislodge his thoughts.  Max was his friend and he valued what they had now far too much to risk losing it because he couldn't keep his hormones under control.  

The sound of the key in the lock snatched Alec's attention and he sat up on the sofa to see Max quietly creeping in to the darkened apartment.

"Late night?"  Alec asked his voice sharper than he had intended.

Max yelped and dropped her purse on the floor.  "Shit Alec, you scared the crap out of me."  She reached to switch on the light and picked up her fallen purse.  "Why are you sitting in the dark anyway, I thought you would be asleep by now, considering the test tomorrow."  Max side stepped the question as she came over to where Alec was sitting.  

Alec's eyes narrowed as he noted the flush on Max's face and the way she was avoiding his gaze.  "Max?"  He didn't know how he could make her whole name sound like  a single question but it was.

Hesitatingly Max rose her face and looked at Alec properly.  Alec felt like he had been punched in the gut.  It was there, all over her face.  His throat closed up and he had to look away.

"Alec?"  Max's voice sounded suddenly so small and hesitant.  So unlike how she usually sounded.  Alec forced down the swirl of emotions that were battering him from the inside and turned to look back at his room mate.

She looked so young standing there, so vulnerable.  Alec knew part of this was just an illusion from the shadowed room and the wine she had no doubt drunk but… It would be so easy for Logan to hurt her.  Alec realised.  _So easy to break her heart.  _

"Are you –"  Alec cleared his throat and tried again.  "Are you okay?"  He didn't know why he was torturing himself but he cared too much about her to let this build a wall between them.

Max blushed as she realised what Alec could see clearly in her eyes and she slowly sank down in the seat next to him.  "Yeah.  I'm fine Alec."  Max's lips twitched in a small smile despite herself.

"You sure?"  Alec asked again, looking carefully at her.  "It was alright…?"  _I cant do this – what the hell am I asking her about this for anyway?!_  He thought desperately his mouth on a roll speaking without his disconnected brain.

Max couldn't believe Alec was asking her about this.  While her first instinct was to tell Alec to mind his own goddamn business, Max really didn't have many friends to talk to about something so personal.  No crass comments had come forth and when she looked at his wide hazel eyes all she could see was sincerity and concern.

Fidgeting slightly she nodded, a small embarrassed laugh escaping her.  "Yeah, I mean… no galaxies exploding but it was all kinda new, you know?"

Alec managed to nod.  Ass _couldn't even wait for her._  He thought despite himself.  "You were careful?"  He asked.

Max leapt to her feet.  "Whoa!  Way over the line Alec!  Beside what do you think, because I was a virgin, I'm stupid?"  She demanded.  Alec groaned and collapsed back against the cushions both relived that Max's inner bitch had broken the tension and mad at himself for setting her off.

"Alec!"  Max yelled when he didn't respond.  "Is that what you thought?  Cause you know why I waited?  It was because I grew up without parents, because some teenage girl decided to get laid before she knew what she was doing."  Alec's eyes flashed open at Max's sudden revelation.  

"That's right.  I grew up in foster homes and orphanages, seeing girls like me get themselves in trouble cause of sex and men and I wanted to wait till I knew what and more importantly who I was doing!"

Alec stood up and reached a hand out to Max.  "Max-"  He tried to calm her but she slapped his hand off her arm.  "Max calm down..."  Alec couldn't believe what he had just heard.  Maybe it was because he assumed because she was a virgin that she had led a rather sheltered life.  From the sounds of it he couldn't have been more wrong.

"I'm sorry."  Alec said, finally calming her.  "I didn't know.  And as for what I said…"  Alec couldn't help but duck his head slightly in embarrassment.  "Hey I'm new to the whole girl buddy thing okay?  Guys don't really talk about sex other than to slap each other on the back and compare stats."

Max stared at him for a moment, the fire in her eyes dimming slowly as her anger left her.  "I – I'm  sorry."  She sighed heavily,  "I guess I'm just feeling a little raw emotionally right now."

Alec closed his eyes briefly at the pain that flooded him.  Logan was a player, Alec was sure about it and he didn't want to know how it would effect Max when she found out.  "Hey."  He whispered softly, not knowing what else to do.  "C'mere."  Gently he pulled Max into his arms and held her.

Surprisingly Max found she like being in Alec's embrace.  It gave her a level of security she hadn't felt in a long time.  _I trust him.  Max realised.  Her heart leapt in her chest.  She liked Logan a lot but growing up the way she had hadn't left a lot of room in her life for trust._

The first niggle of doubt crept into Max's mind at what she had done.  Had she waited so long, only to make a mistake?  _No._  Max decided.  Logan was a decent guy, she just needed to give them time and everything would work out alright.

As Alec held Max in his arms he felt time slip away from them.  How long had it been since he had a friend like Max?  Alec's hand swept lazily up and down her back in a soothing manner and Max felt her eyes drift closed at the warmth she felt. 

"Max?"  The question came quietly.

"Hmm?"  She responded drowsily.

"What kind of bra are you wearing?"

Max slapped Alec's arm sharply even as Alec chuckled at the perturbed expression on her face.

"Shut up Alec.  Don't make me mad enough to move, I'm too tired."

His face going back to a serious expression, Alec nodded and leaned down to rest his cheek against the silky top of her dark hair.

"Just rest, I'll carry you to bed when you're asleep."  He whispered gently.  Max smiled against his chest as she allowed herself to relax again.

Alec smiled down at the woman against his body.  Logan may have had sex with her but it was his arms she was resting in now.

TBC.

A/N:  Please take pity on me and review, I'll update again soon, promise!


	8. Dancing Angel

Disclaimer:  I stole the characters when no one was looking but I'll give them back later - maybe

Authors Note:  Hah see told you I would update again soon!  Actually I just did really badly in a quiz and so am feeling a bit reckless, in rebellion, with my time now.   Please review to make me feel better!

**EDGE OF LOVE**

Chapter 8 – Dancing Angel

"Where the hell is my red dress?"  Max demanded as she burst into Alec's bedroom.

"Ever heard of knocking Maxie?"  Alec asked lazily not budging from his position lying on his stomach watching MTV.  "I mean I could have been in the middle of something with a girl in here."

Max snorted in a very unlady like fashion and Alec hid his grin.  "Not likely Alec.  What's it been for you, 5 weeks?  Losing your stamina or have you just run through all the girls in the college?"

"Hey, I'll have you know my stamina is just fine thank you."  Alec wriggled his eyebrows suggestively at Max.  Not wanting to admit to himself the real reason he had laid back on bedding the women he met, he teased Max.  "Want to test drive me?"

Max screwed up her face.  "Ew no."  _Test drive, gross._

_Ew_ no?_  Placing a hand over his heart Alec rolled over melodramatically.  "Ouch."  Truth told he was actually a little insulted.  What the hell was so wrong with him?  She would sleep with that sleaze of an ancient professor but he, Alec, was ew?_

"Grow up."  Max instructed him at his drama.  

Shrugging Alec settled back into his old position and resumed staring at the fast moving images on the television.

Max pursed her lips and switched the TV off.  "Hey!"  Alec dropped his bag of pork rinds.

"Hello Mr Attention Deficit, I asked you a question."  

Alec drew himself up.  "Actually you didn't.  You demanded, yelled, threw a hissy fit, but you were not 'asking'"  He corrected, a little fed up.

"Whatever."  Max dismissed the details.  "Where's my red dress?"

Alec pretended to think.  "Hmm.  It could be under my bed.  I borrowed it because it looks great with my red sparkly high heels"  He said seriously.

Max stared at him incredulously for a moment before Alec started laughing.

"C'mon Max how the hell should I know where your dress is."  Alec bent to retrieve his dropped pork rinds.  "Trust me I'm not a closet transvestite."  He looked thoughtful for a moment "Although I do have a friend who…Never mind, off the topic."

"So you don't know where it is then?"  Max asked still in her angry tone.

Alec threw his hands up in the air.  "No!  Why on earth did you think I would anyway?"  He asked.

Max shrugged.  "You don't see anyone else living here do you?"  Alec looked at her like she was crazy.  "What?"  She demanded.

"Nothing."  Alec sighed.  "I'm sure all of that made logical sense in whatever world you live in.  What do you need it for anyway? Last I heard classes weren't going black tie or anything"

"Oh, Logan's taking me some formal party that's going on tonight in the city."  Max said absently, obviously trying to recall where the dress was."

"When did this happen?"  Alec asked trying to keep the jealousy from his voice and a little hurt she hadn't told him before.

"He just called me a couple of hours ago.  Apparently his sister Asha really wanted to go so he was taking her as a favour but now she's sick."

"Oh."  Alec frowned, it sounded a bit dodgy to him.  But Max looked preoccupied by the dress.  "Are you sure you didn't leave it at the dry cleaners or something?"

Max's face lit up.  "That's it!  I forgot to pick it up."  She grinned at Alec who instantly forgot all his wounded pride.

"You better go and get it then. You need a lift?"  He asked.

"No thanks, its just a few blocks.

Max hesitated before leaving his room.

"What?"  Alec asked confused.

"Nothing.  Just…"  Max ducked to the floor quickly scanning under his bed.  Alec watched her incredulously.  Max blushed.  "Just checking."

"Max!"  Alec cried outraged.

Max shrugged and went to the door.  "Nice collection of porn under there Alec."

Alec groaned.  How did he always come off worse in these exchanges?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What do you think?"  The voice was so soft and uncertain that Alec hardly heard it.  Turning from his seat in the living room he looked at Max.  His breath stopped.  Alec struggled to inhale.  He had thought Max had been perfection to begin with so seeing her dressed up threatened to kill him.

Max frowned at the lack of response from her room mate.  She smoothed the red silk of her long dress down and fiddled self consciously with the dark mass of curls delicately pinned up.  "Too much?"  Her hand reached for her pins.  "Maybe I should wear my hair down."

"No-" Alec's voice was choked.  He walked across the room and lightly haltered her hands nervous movements.  "It's perfect.  You're perfect."  He whispered.  

Max's tense face studied Alec's for any insincerity or sarcasm and finding none she broke into a small smile and her tension visibly left her as she laughed slightly.  

"Well I feel like I'm afraid to move in case I bust something or trip over."  Max laughed gesturing to her 4 inch heels."

Alec grinned.  "Well if you weren't so damn short…"

"Hey!"  Max smacked him lightly on the chest.

Alec caught both her hands in one of his and held them gently.  His grin faded to a more serious expression.  "You are going to be the most beautiful woman on the dance floor."

Max rolled her eyes.  "Well that's not going to happen."  She said.

The moment broken Alec gave her an obvious look over.  "Want to bet?"  He asked teasingly.

Walking over to pick up her purse Max spoke over her shoulder.  "I mean I can't dance."

Alec laughed.  "What do you mean? I've seen you dance at Crash."  He said, naming the popular student hangout.

"That's not real dancing, I mean like formal dancing or anything."  Max said.  "I didn't even go to my prom."  Her voice had turned sad and Alec was reminded again of her rough childhood.

Going to the stereo he switched the radio to the classical channel.  "Everyone can dance Max.  C'mere."  He instructed.  Max's eyebrows quirked in query but Alec took her purse from her hands and tossed it on the sofa before pulling her in his arms.

"Alec!"  Max protested.

"Hey you said you wanted to learn to dance."  Alec responded.

"No I didn't!"  Max denied.

Alec thought back over their conversation.  "Okay so you didn't"  He admitted. "But everyone really knows how to dance, including you."

Sensing Max relent and relax in his hold Alec stepped back to position Max properly.  "Here hold my hand like this and rest the other here."  He instructed her.  "As for your feet you just move them in these four positions."  Alec demonstrated, glancing up to see Max's brow furrowed in adorable concentration. "Now this is the easy part, you just follow my movements."  Pulling Max flush against him Alec started to guide them around the room in a simple box step.

As they moved Max looked up at Alec.  "This is dancing?"  She asked uncertainly

"Yep, you're a natural."  Alec grinned at her and Max smiled back.  As Max continued to move with him with ease

 Alec spoke again.  "Feel up to something a bit more adventurous?"  He asked with a wicked gleam in his eye.

Max's own eyes narrowed as she recognised the mischievous look.  "Like what?"  She asked suspiciously.

Without responding Alec spun Max out in a circle.  Max gasped as her body followed the motion Alec had started, the room spun in front of her eyes and then she was back in Alec's strong arms again. "See."  He smiled.  "I knew you could dance."

"I almost tripped!"  Max protested.  

Alec rested his cheek against the top of her head.  "I wouldn't have let you fall."  He whispered.

The air was suddenly charged with something indefinable and Max tensed in his arms.  Her face lifted away from where it had been resting against Alec's shoulder and she stared into his clear hazel eyes.

Alec felt her sudden awareness as he looked into Max's open expression.  Her full mouth was calling to him, her soft body pressed against his hard planes.  The natural red tint of her lips begged to be tasted and her scent was filling his lungs until he swore he was drowning in her.  Deep pools of brown mesmerised him until he felt he would die if he looked away.

Three sharp raps at the door sounded.  "Max?  Are you in there?  I thought we were meeting out at the front of the campus?"  The voice came through the wood of the door.

Like glass breaking the tension in the room was shattered just like that.  Almost drunkenly Alec stumbled back from Max, releasing her like she burned him.  Max's eyes darted wildly around the room before she spotted her purse.  

Grabbing it Max rushed to the door.  Her hand paused on the handle.  "Thank you Alec."  She said turning her head to see him standing in the middle of the room.  Her eyes met his. "For teaching me how to dance."

Alec swallowed heavily and managed a nod as he watched the woman he loved leave to dance with another man.

TBC.


	9. Bugging Alec

Disclaimer:  Characters not mine.  Story is.

Authors Note:

Okay thanks for the reviews and just to address one issue

I have not seen She's All That but I have asked and been told its about a guy who makes a bet to make the school nerd into a prom queen only he falls in love with her and after a misunderstanding they live happily ever after.

Call me crazy but apart from the fact that a bet was involved (an easy plot device) I fail to see the connection to my story.

If I ever did borrow a storyline, I would reference it, not pass it off as my own.

Here is the next chapter I hope no one thinks I stole the storyline from ER, you know, since it involves sickness and all.

**EDGE OF LOVE**

Chapter 9 – Bugging Alec

Max barged into Alec's room without knocking as per usual.  Taken aback by the pulled curtains and dim light she looked at the un moving heap in the bed.  "Alec, your going to be late for class."  There was no reaction from the person on the bed.  "Alec!"  Max snapped her short patience already gone.  She bent and picked up a trainer that was lying on the floor by her feet and threw it at Alec.

"Ow, fuck Max."  Came the response and Max smiled.  

"You're going to be late."  She said again.

Alec lifted himself up onto his elbows and glared at Max.  "Well if someone hadn't been keeping me up all night playing her music so loud it could wake the dead…"  He let the implications trail off as he took in Max's unimpressed face.

"Not my fault you're so lazy you need 10 hours sleep every night."  She said shrugging.

Alec flopped back against the pillows.  "I'd settle for five."  He mumbled drawing his arm over his eyes.  

Max frowned as she took in Alec's unusually unenthusiastic behaviour.  "You alright?"  She asked mildly concerned.

Alec waved his hand in the air blindly shooing her away.  "Yeah I'm fine."  He told her unconvincingly.  "I'm getting up right now."  He said without making a movement out of the bed.

Max walked over to Alec and poked at him suspiciously with her finger.  "What's wrong with you?"  She asked her nose furrowed in distaste.  She wasn't keen on this version of the normally chipper Alec.  Not that this one didn't have benefits, the ability to keep his mouth shut for longer than 30 seconds for a start.  

She poked him again and Alec groaned.  "Max will you quit it."

"You're all hot and icky."  Max observed.  "Are you sick?"  She asked with sudden horror, backing away 3 feet as though she had just been told he was highly toxic.

"No."  Alec said weakly.

"You are aren't you?"  Max accused angrily.

Alec groaned.  "Whatever - just leave me alone please Max, my head feels like its going to explode."

Despite how ill he was feeling Alec couldn't help feel some amusement at how Max's eyes widened and she took another step back like he might literally explode.

"What should I do?"  Max asked looking from the door to Alec and then back to the door.  Alec sighed.

"Go to class Max, I'll be fine, just need to rest and I'll be much better by the time you get home, it's probably just a bug or something."

"What kind of bug?"  Max asked suspiciously not moving.

"How the hell should I know?  There's always something going around- uhh-"  Alec staggered to his feet and pushed past Max as he ran for the bathroom.

"Alec!"  Max followed but haltered in the doorway as she watched Alec throw up down the toilet.  "You're really sick aren't you?"  She worried chewing on her lower lip.

"What gave it away?"  Alec asked dryly between heaves.  He heard Max leave the room and gave a sigh of relief.  He couldn't take Max's verbal rants when he was feeling like crap.  

The freezing wet cloth pressed against his neck shocked him and he lost his normally perfect balance and fell backwards, knocking Max to the floor as he did.

"Ow!"  Max cried.

"What the hell was that? It's not bad enough I'm sick, your torturing me too?"  Alec asked in disbelief.

Max scowled at him.  "I was trying to look after you, jerk."  She got to her feet rubbing her bum discreetly where she had landed quite hard.  As far from gently as she could she helped Alec to his feet.

"Max, go to class."  Alec said tiredly unsure if he could take her 'help' despite the warm feeling in his chest when he realised what the assault was intended to be.  "I'll be fine, I'm not that ill and we can't both miss the class. Whose work will I copy when I get better?"

"Funny."  Max stated sarcastically before giving him a small shove, almost causing him to fall again.  "Get in the shower, you're all sweaty and yuck."

"Max go."  Alec told her again, ignoring her for now.  "Other wise you might catch it as well."  Max looked stricken for a moment at the prospect of getting sick."  "Go."  Alec repeated.

"Just shower, okay?  You stink."  Max told him before heading for the door.

Sighing Alec decided it was probably easier to just to what Max said than try to argue with her when she was like this.  For reasons unknown Max seemed to take his being ill as a deliberate attempt to piss her off.

Max shut the door behind her as Alec started stripping his boxers and climbed into the shower.  The cool water felt soothing against his skin once he adjusted the temperature so it didn't give him frost bite as Max had tried to.  The cascade of drops sprayed against his hard smooth muscles and he leaned into the water letting it run over his face and slick his hair wetly.  Some 10 minutes later he started to feel dizzy though and he weakly got out of the shower to dry off and clean his teeth and use the mint fresh mouthwash.

Leaving the bathroom with only a towel around his waist Alec headed into the living room.  "Max?"  He called.  To his disappointment there was no response.  _She must have gone to class like I told her to._  He acknowledged too tired to fight his emotional confusion on the subject of Max.

His bedroom was a tip and too tired to take care of himself properly Alec collapsed on top of the covers, still in the towel.  "I'll move in a minute."  He muttered to himself before his eyes drifted shut and he dozed off.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alec!"  The sharp tone penetrated the fogginess of his brain at the same time as the sting of a hand across his face.  Alec opened his eyes to see Max's face hovering over. 

"Max I wasn't unconscious!"  Alec protested.  Max drew her head back a bit and shrugged.

"Just checking."  She said unrepentantly. 

Groggily Alec sat up.  "I thought you went to class."  He said, taking in her cheeks still rosy from the outside winter wind.

Max gave him an indecipherable look.  "I told you I was staying to take care of you."  She reminded him.  "I was only gone for 20 minutes."

Alec's intelligent brain automatically did the calculations despite his physical state.  "Wow.  You let me sleep a whole 10 minutes without waking me up.  Must be some kind of record."  He joked feebly. 

"Wow a whole one minute without you making some kind of wise crack,  call the Guinness book."  Max retorted.  "Get off the bed."  She ordered.  "And put some clothes on while your at it."  She added as an afterthought.

"No respect for the sick."  Alec muttered as he got up and pulled on his boxers under the towel before chucking it in the corner of his room.  When he turned he witnessed a sight he would never have believed without his own two eyes.  Max was changing his bed.

"Max?"  Alec queried in a strange voice.  "Are sure **you're feeling alright?"**

"Geeze Alec why don't you just become a comedian."  Max said sarcastically as she finished smoothing his new clean sheets and duvet. 

Alec got a clear look at the bedding and nearly had a heart attack.  "Oh no.  No way Max, I'm drawing the line right here."

"What now?"  Max said exasperated.

"Its-its pink!"

Max blinked slowly at him.  "So?"

"Its got cute little rabbits on it!"

Max took a deep breath to calm herself.  "All the other bedding is dirty.  Either get in that bed, pink bunnies and all, or I will kick your ass from here to New York."  She said very evenly but with a gleam of serious promise in her dark eyes.

Without another word Alec slipped between the pink bunny sheets and pulled the duvet up to his chin, looking at Max for approval.

"Good choice."  She said "I'll be back in a second." She added, leaving the room once more. 

"Oh goody."  Alec laid his aching head back against the pillow. Closing his eyes against the pink shade he found the cool clean material soothed him and lingering on the sheets despite the washing was Max's scent, all vanilla and cherry.  Breathing deeply Alec let out a long sigh and relaxed prepared to sleep until he felt better.

The sound of swearing and crashing of plates in the kitchen changed those plans.  Alec debated his options but his natural worry for Max took over as usual.  "Max?"  He called.  "You okay?"  

"I'm fine!"  Came the yell.  A few minutes later Max appeared at the door of his bedroom balancing a tray.

"Max I'm really not hungry."  Alec was forced to admit despite being touched by her efforts to take care of him.

"You don't have to be hungry to eat Alec, just ask half the country."  Max pointed out.  "I got you soup and bread, fresh orange juice and I went to the pharmacy and since I didn't know what was wrong with you the guy recommended an assortment of over the counter stuff for you to try."  

Alec looked in dismay at the array of pills and syrups.  "You're not crazy about sick people are you Max."  He observed.

Max shrugged and didn't meet Alec's gaze.  "I just…I don't like not being able to help."  She muttered.  "What if you don't get better?"

Alec frowned and reached out to hold Max's hands in his own.  He pulled her down to sit next to him on the side of the bed.  "Hey."  He said gently.  "It's just a bug Max, yeah I feel like crap now, but in a couple of days I'll be as right as rain."

Max tried to smile at him but failed miserably.  "You have to eat Alec, or you won't be strong enough to get better."  

Alec picked up the spoon and despite his rebelling stomach he managed to eat enough to satisfy Max.

 "Drink your juice."  Alec rolled his eyes but drank it.  He was so tired that Max took the glass out of his hand for him and pushed him down on the pillows.

"Sleep."  She instructed softly, smoothing back his short brown hair.  Alec's face turned instinctively towards her cool soothing touch and Max hesitated for a moment before resuming her caress, sending Alec into a peaceful healing sleep.

She smiled as he muttered to himself in his sleep and her finger tips traced over his fine features, lingering over his lips and he smiled against her touch.  "Max."  He murmured.  "Love you."   

Max froze in shock at the whispered words that crossed the sleeping Alec's lips.  _He means as a friend, as a sister.  Max told herself.  Other than the expected innuendo that had become tradition Alec had never shown any real interest in her.  _He means as a sister.  Like Zack_.  Max smiled at the memory of her older foster brother.  She had loved him so much…He had always taken care of her, right until the end._

Unable to make herself leave Max settled in the chair next to his bed and grasped his hand firmly in her own as she watched over her best friend.

TBC.


	10. Blood and Water

Disclaimer:  Characters are sadly still not mine, although fingers crossed for my birthday…oh also paraphrased a bit speech from an episode of DA.

Authors Note:  Okay I am officially grovelling for forgiveness while pointing frantically at the pile of coursework still cluttering up my desk.  Thank you all for the reviews which have forced me to come back when I would otherwise have given up this story for good.

Especially sorry to **Nuns With Pens** who are the most fantastic writers on the web and where I am completely incompetent at the whole link here, upload there thing.  * hangs head in shame * I have tried to upload there and originally got it right but now cannot make it work for unknown reasons.  Sorry.  Also sorry for the over long authors note.

**EDGE OF LOVE**

Chapter 10 – Blood and Water

The sound of the fist knocking on the door sounded again and Alec raised his head blurrily from his pillow.  Actually knocking was an understatement, pounding would have been more accurate.  "What the fu-?"  Alec mumbled still more asleep than awake.  The noise came again and sighing heavily Alec shook his head in an attempt to shake the sleep from his mind.  "Yeah, yeah."  He muttered as he pulled himself from his warm comfortable bed.  

Shivering slightly in the cold morning air Alec padded into the living room.  A quick glance confirmed that Max's door was closed and she was evidently still in bed.  Shaking his head to himself at the hours his room mate kept he went to open the front door that was still being assaulted by someone's fist.

Opening the door abruptly Alec blinked blearily at the person responsible.  An unfamiliar well built blonde man who stood a couple of inches over him stood there.  The blonde looked taken aback at the sight of him.  "Can I help you?"  Alec asked rubbing his forearm across his face.

"Who are you?"  The man demanded his aggressive tone matching the tough look he projected in his leather jacket and beaten jeans. 

Unimpressed by this Alec looked the guy up and down and said.  "Hey you knocked on my door buddy."

An almost growl came from the other mans face and he tried to shoulder his way into the apartment.  "Whoa.  Calm down."  Alec blocked his way instinctively.  

"Doesn't Max live here?"  The stranger asked in a hard voice.

Wide awake now, Alec looked at the stranger with distrust and suspicion.  He didn't know who this guy was and judging from how tight lipped Max was about her past and how aggressive this man was, he wasn't feeling like helping this guy find her.

"How do you know Max?"  Alec asked carefully.  

"How do you?"  The man countered.

Alec raised his eyebrows to the mans fierce glare.  "I live with her."  He responded simply.  He was completely unprepared for the punch that caught him in the jaw.  Alec stumbled, his hand moving to rub the bone even as his mind whirled into overdrive.  His arm moved to block the blondes raised fist and he swung him into the wall beside him.

"Get the hell off me."  He grunted at Alec.  Shaking off the remaining ache from his jaw Alec shook his head.  An instant later he felt his forehead explode as the other man slammed his head into his.

"Fu-" Alec crashed backwards against a small bookcase, knocking several ornaments onto the floor with a smash.  He leapt to his feet about to retaliate when a familiar feminine voice broke through the noise.

"Zack?!"  Max gasped.  "Oh my God!"  Alec watched in disbelief as Max threw her self at the man she had called Zack and hugged him tightly.  Zack hesitated only a second before enveloping Max with his arms, still glaring at Alec over her shoulder.

"Maxie."  Zack said, his eyes closing briefly as he relished the feel of Max in his arms again.

Alec rolled his eyes at the sight of Max's smile.  _This had better be a brief reunion,_ he thought observing the way Zack had relaxed the moment Max came in.  _All I need is an ex of hers around to complicate matters._

Max pulled back, her wide smile still gracing her face.  "I can't believe you're really here, I've missed you so much."  Zack smiled.  The underlying hurt that always seemed present when he looked at her was eased by how obviously happy she was to see him.

"I've missed you too Maxie."  He admitted, tugging on one of her dark curls, the gesture about as publicly affectionate as Zack could manage.  Max smiled warmly at him before a voice cut in.

"Well now that I've witnessed this touching moment I think I'll go and put some ice on my bruises."  He said dryly, hiding the hurt that Max had basically ignored his existence since she had entered the room.

Max frowned and turned around as though she had only just realised Alec was present at all.  "Alec!"  Max exclaimed as she took in the sight of his bruised face.  Spinning she saw Zack was in a similar state.  "What happened?"  She asked dismayed.

Zack's face shuttered and his jaw clenched as he glared at Alec. "He wouldn't tell me where you were."  He said coldly.

"You know I don't exactly recall you asking where she was before you decided to go all terminator on me."  Alec glared back at Zack before directing his attention to Max.  "I was just looking out for you Max."

Max bit her lip the way she always did when she was distressed or confused.  "Alec this is my brother, Zack.  Zack this is my room mate Alec."  

"Foster brother."  Zack interrupted, not liking the relief he had seen in Alec's eyes.  "We only grew up together, we're not actually related."  

_Right_.  Alec got the message loud and clear from the possessive tone in Zack's voice and the explicit explanation of their relationship.

Max however was frowning.  "Like blood makes that much of a difference."  She said.

Zack shifted uncomfortably "You want to get some breakfast and catch up?"  He asked.  Max smiled widely at Zack and nodded.  

"I need to get dressed, why don't I meet you down at this diner 'Betty's' It's just down the street."

"Sure.  I'll see you in a few minutes."  Max smiled happily again at him and headed to her bedroom.  Alec watched Zack watch her go with a growing feeling of trepidation.

"Need me to show you the way out?"  Alec asked sarcastically as Zack continued to gaze after Max.

Zack shook himself out of his daze and glared at Alec.  "I think I can find the door myself thanks."  He shot Alec a dirty look as he left the small apartment.  Alec smiled sardonically at the other man before letting the front door swing shut a split second after Zack stepped over the threshold.  

It didn't take long for Max to leave her bedroom.  "Have you seen my keys?" She asked Alec.

"No."  Alec paused wondering how to phrase this delicate line.  "So um do you think there's something, I don't know, a little off about brother Zack?"  He asked.

Max straightened and gave Alec a look.  "He's just a little protective is all."  Max shrugged.  "Wouldn't you be the same way about a strange guy in your little sister's apartment?"  She asked referring to Alec and Zack's little brawl.

"Well I would give the guy the benefit of the doubt before I tried to rearrange his face."  Alec muttered.  "My point is he doesn't look at you like any brother I've ever seen."

Max stopped her search, dropping the cushion she was looking under.  "You got something to say Alec, just say it."  She challenged.

"Fine.  I think brother Zack's got the hots for you."  Alec laid it out for her flat. "Its kind of kinky if you ask me."  He observed, keeping his tone light even as his eyes were serious watching for her reaction.

"I didn't ask you." Max bit out angry now.  "Zack's my brother, my family so whatever is going on in your sick twisted little mind keep it to your self."

Alec's jaw tightened at the implicit accusation.  "That hurts Max."  He tried to say it sarcastically but the truth echoed behind his usual tone.

Max glared at him and scooped up the keys she spotted under the coffee table.  "The truth always does."  She slammed the front door behind her.

***********

"So how come you're living with that Alec guy?"  Zack asked tightly. They were sitting in a corner booth in a local diner, having both placed their orders they sat in silence for a few minutes just getting their heads around the fact they were together again.

Max rolled her eyes.  "Oh there was a mix up with our names and I got stuck with the idiot as a roomie for the year."  She said, still upset by Alec's comments about Zack.

Zack relaxed slightly at the derogatory way she referred to him but he had to be sure.  "So there's nothing between you two?"  He asked.

Max gave a small laugh "Hell no." A small twinge in her chest reminded her of all the times she had felt safe and _loved?_ in his arms. 

Now with the knowledge that Alec was no competition to him Zack could appreciate the way he had stopped him from entering to see Max.  It was good to know someone had been looking out for her while he was gone.

"Besides I'm seeing someone else."  Max continued.  Zack's relief vanished.  "His name is Logan and he's really nice, I think you'll like him."  Max grinned and Zack frowned.

"Is it serious?"  He asked.  

Max blushed.  "Well yeah, I guess.  I mean we've been together a few months now and everything."

"He's a student here then?  What does he study?"  Zack asked, trying to reign in his jealousy.

Max fidgeted and suddenly became preoccupied with the salt shakers in front of her.  "He doesn't so much study, as well teaches."

Zack's head shot up.  "What?  How old is this guy?"  He demanded, his features darkened in anger.

Max rushed to defend Logan.  "He's really young for being a teacher, honest.  He's smart and cute and…"

"…A complete pervert for dating a student who he's supposed to be teaching not dating!"  Zack finished.  "What is his name?"  He asked determinedly.  Max recognised the look.

"Like I'm gonna tell you that now."  She pointed out the insanity.

"Max this is wrong, this guy sounds like a total creep who is abusing his position of trust."

"Yeah and I remember what you did the last time that happened!"  Max lost her always quick temper.  Zack's head snapped back like she had slapped him and Max was instantly repentant.  "Zack I'm sorry I didn't mean that.  I know you were only protecting me."  Zack was still silent and Max felt her eyes well up at the stony hurt expression on his face.  She hadn't meant to sound so accusing; God knew she was grateful to Zack for looking out for her all these years.  "I'm sorry."  She ended miserably.

Zack sighed to himself as he looked at Max.  She was right, if he knew who this jerk was he would probably go and get himself into a lot more trouble.  Trouble he couldn't afford these days.

"It's okay Maxie.  Not like you're not right or anything."

Max shook her head guiltily.  "Zack-"

Zack cut her off, grabbing her hands across the table.  "It wasn't you're fault Maxie."  He said.  "Don't ever think that."

"When did you get out?"  Max asked quietly.  

Zack smiled slightly.  "A few days ago" He hesitated "I haven't left."  Max's surprised eyes darted up to meet his.  "Not exactly anyway" He amended.  "They've offered me a place in special ops and I'm thinking about taking it up."  Zack shifted his eyes away from Max.  "Who would have thought I'd make it as a good soldier."

No it hadn't been her fault, Max knew this, but nothing could change the fact that she was the reason for it.

Zack had always protected her.  From the moment they met at St Jude Home for Children it had always been them against the rest of the world.  He was older than her by a couple of years and had always protected and loved her when they had no one else.  It had been pure chance that they had been placed in their foster home together and Max couldn't imagine how she would have survived her hard childhood without him.

The foster home hadn't seemed that bad, just an alcoholic ex colonel who needed the extra money which two foster kids brought into his wallet.  He had been easy with his fists with Zack but had always left Max largely alone.  Zack had put up with the abuse in order to stay with Max, shelving his considerable temper with the thought of being separated from her…Until the night when the colonel had gotten drunk enough to try and hurt Max.

The Juvenile court had been generous considering the amount of damage Zack had inflicted on their foster father.  A choice between Military School followed by a couple of years of service, or juvenile detention followed by a couple of years in jail.  It hadn't been a difficult decision.

"You want to stay in the army Zack?"  Max felt inexplicably betrayed.  She had always assumed that once Zack was free he would come back to her and they could stay together like the childish plans they had formed on lonely nights back at St Jude.

Zack sighed heavily not sure how to explain his thoughts and feelings to Max.  He had never lied to her, ever.  Max knew he loved her but it had never occurred to her how his love had evolved as they grew up - as she grew up into the stubborn, smart, beautiful woman she was now.

"Max, I **fit** in the army, and believe it or not I'm actually good at what I do."  He linked his finger through Max's unconsciously as he willed her to understand.  "The only other place I've felt like I fit is with you."  Zack admitted.  Max smiled softly at him.

"Me too, which is why I don't understand how you can want to stay and leave me."  Max said squeezing their fingers.

Zack breathed in sharply.  "Because I can't be with you Max."  He saw the confusion rising in her dark eyes and continued.  "Not the way I want to be."  He met her gaze with his own and could actually see the moment awareness entered them in a mixture of dawning horror, guilt and finally sadness.

_Alec…Oh he was right, how can Zack think…Alec…_ For some reason Logan didn't even enter her mind.

"Zack-" Max's voice broke and she lowered her eyes unable to verbally acknowledge what he had finally admitted aloud.  She tried to pull her hands away but Zack held them tightly, some unknown hope he still harboured making a desperate plea.

"If there's a chance Max, no matter how small that you can one day…I can wait, I'll leave the army and wait for as long as you need to see me that way."  His fingers clenched hers so tightly he was afraid he was hurting her.  "Because I can't be near you otherwise, I can't be near you and know I can't…can't ever really have you…Tell me that one day you might see me that way?"

Max's eyes filled with tears at the heartbreak in her brother's voice but she couldn't imagine ever seeing him as more than just that, her brother.  "I can't."  Max whispered.  She pulled her hands from his suddenly paralysed ones.  "I'm sorry Zack" Max sobbed as the tears ran down her face as she looked at his pale frozen features.  "I love you."  She stood up and ran past the waitress who was just bringing their orders to the table.

*****************

Thump, thump, thump.

Alec bounced the basketball against the living room wall restlessly.  It had been hours since Zack had come back without Max.  He hadn't seemed surprised that Max wasn't home and had handed Alec a letter for him to give her.  What had surprised Alec was the fact that Zack, although seeming sad, had asked Alec to watch out for Max.  Particularly with the teacher she was seeing.

Wary at Zack's change in attitude Alec had none the less agreed and the two had even shook hands before the other man had left.  Now Alec was just waiting for her to come back from where ever the hell she went when she was upset and wondering what had happened between her and brother Zack.

Thump, thump, thump.

Maybe it was his fault.  It wouldn't be the first time he had said or done something that had caused Max to get upset.  What if she had confronted Zack about what he had said to her this morning?

Thump, thump, thump.

The front door opened and Alec missed the ball bouncing back at him and it rolled over the floor to where Max bent to pick it up.  "Max, hey."  Alec stood up feeling unaccountably awkward.  Her head was tilted forward so her hair fell across her face, obscuring her features from him.  

"Hey."  Her voice sounded wrong, hoarse somehow broken.  Max simply stood there, staring at the basketball in her hands.

Alec walked up to her, picking up the envelope Zack had left for her.  "Zack came by."  That got a reaction and she turned so she could see him.  He wished she hadn't, her eyes were filled with a horrible mix of hope and pain and loneliness.  "He left this for you."  Alec finished and offered her the letter.  The hope died in her eyes.

"He's gone?"  She asked in a quiet voice.

"Yeah."  Alec knew she didn't mean for the moment and he reached out to touch her in comfort.

Max flinched away.  "Don't, just - leave me alone."  With that she turned away and walked to her bedroom, closing the door firmly behind her.  Closing Alec out.

TBC.

A/N 2:  Wow this apartment sees a lot of action.  I have no idea how the judicial system works in America so just imagine what I wrote about Zack could have happened.  


End file.
